PAIN
by Takkun19
Summary: Naota's life is going bad thanks to a certain alien. What'll happen when she returns?


FLCL: PAIN  
  
A/N:Hi there. This will be my second fanfic. Maybe... just maybe this story won't be shit. Not to hold you up so get to readin'.  
  
Please Reveiw It means a lot Flame! Praise! my work I don't care just review it  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of flcl and all the other shit in this story  
  
I think the song "Stalker goes to Babylon" fits the story well  
  
sssssssssssssssssssss = scene change ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Six years has passed since that day.  
  
[Naota's room]  
  
Naota is sprawled out in the bottom bunk in a dream like state.  
  
His face seems troubled and somewhat saddened, his once bright and full blue eyes are now empty and dull.  
  
He wears gray and torn jeans with a plain white shirt. On his desk is a bag with cocaine that has spilt out on the desk which explains the redness around his nostrils.  
  
[In space]  
  
"Damn! They killed Atomsk", haruko said as she rode on her vespa through space.  
  
"Forget this! i'm going to my takkun. For some reason I just can't get him out of my head", she thought to herself as she rode toward earth  
  
[In the Nandaba dining room]  
  
Kamon is sitting at the table sipping cofee and reading a newspaper. Naota walks down the stairs slowly.  
  
"Hey Naota-Kun were you going", kamon asks Naota. A moment of silence goes by. Kamon gets up and stands in front of him.  
  
"Naota she is gone! but you can't just throw away your life like this, you don't go to school, you leave the house and don't return for hours and sometimes days", kamon says desperation in his voice.  
  
Naota walks past him towards the door. "Please Naota! I don't want to lose my son", he says. Naota walks out slamming the door behind him.  
  
Kamon goes and sits at the table with his face covered in his hands.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Naota walks towards a black vespa that his dad had bought him when he was sixteen. He jumped on and drives to a building that's abandoned and walks in.  
  
Asamue a guy involved in a jappenese gang is drinking a Miller beer with Masashi. A few discarded cans lay around them.  
  
He walks in and sees a plastic bag full of weed and he sits next to them as they proceed at making joints.  
  
[In the nandaba house two days later]  
  
"He still hasen't returned yet", Kamon thinks to himself as he walks up the stairs towards Naota's room.  
  
He opens the door and sees the cocaine on the desk and a few beer bottles discarded on the floor.  
  
"Naota", he says silently to himself as he started to pick up the room.  
  
[Outside the Nandaba house two hours later]  
  
Haruko parked her vespa outside the house and walked in.  
  
"Naota-kun thank god your", he stopped his sentence as he came down the stairs and saw the mischivious woman.  
  
"You! why did you come back here it's your fault! It's all your fault!", he yelled to her in a fury.  
  
"Huh! whatcha talking bout'!", she asked him.  
  
"Get out!!!", he yelled as he opened the door and pushed her out.  
  
She stood outside the door in a daze not knowing how the toll of her leaving drastically affected Naota.  
  
She had an idea as she brought her vespa to the spot just below Naota's balcony to his room.  
  
She parked the vespa and stood up on it. She jumped and was just able to grab on to the bottom of the rail.  
  
She gathered her strength and flipped over the rail and landed on the balcony. She stepped into the now clean room.  
  
"Damn! guess he's not home", she strected her body out on the top bunk and fell asleep.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS {One hour later}  
  
Naota came down the street in his vespa and parked it outside the house. He walked in to be greeted by his father. "Hey Nao you hungry", he said.  
  
Kamon had decided to not to mention Haruko's previous visit. "I'm not hungry", he told his father coldly.  
  
"Okay, Naota-kun i'm gonna go to the store", he said and walked out the door. Naota stood there for a moment.  
  
He walked up the steps and opened the door to his room. He walked in slightly and then he saw her.  
  
"Har...", he stopped in the middle of the sentence. "No! she's not real! she's not real", he said with his eyes shut.  
  
"Takkun?", she said dazed as she got up rubbing her eyes. At the sound of her voice he looked up at her.  
  
"Hi Ta...", she stopped at the sight of naota. She could see the sadness in his eyes and the smell of smoke on him.  
  
She got up and stepped in front of him. "Takkun", she said softly.  
  
"No!", he said still convinced he was hallucinating. She rapped her arms around him and softly kissed him.  
  
It was at that moment he knew it was real and he stood in shock. "Takkun I love you", she said.  
  
"What! How can you say that you left! You have no right!", he said in pure anger.  
  
"I'm sorry", she said to him truthfully.  
  
"Your sorry! Do you know what it's like to sit there and hope somehow she'll return! To cry every night!You have no idea how broken I felt! I said I loved you,cared for you! The pain I felt the moment you left you'll never understand", he yelled in anger and pain.  
  
Enormous guilt struck her body. A tear rolled down her cheek."Takkun I just want to be with you. Please forgive me", she said to him.  
  
"I want to believe you! God! I want to but how can I after how you used me!", he said.  
  
"He's dead they killed him" she said to him. He knew what she meant.  
  
"I always felt for you Takkun even after I left I couldn't get you out of my head and I realized I love you!", she said to him with tears in her eyes.  
  
He knew she was telling the truth. "Haruko! why'd you leave me", he said as he cried into her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Takkun, wanna come with me", she said to him softly.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS {A while later}  
  
They both flew off on the vespa into the abyss of space together.  
  
The End. 


End file.
